Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-y - 6}{8y + 6} \times 8$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{(-y - 6) \times 8} {(8y + 6) \times 1}$ $r = \dfrac{-8y - 48}{8y + 6}$ Simplify: $r = \dfrac{-4y - 24}{4y + 3}$